Chocolate
by sakura-txell
Summary: A little bit of chocolate is always very well welcomed.


CHOCOLATE

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and any of the elements of J K Rowling's world._

The chocolate ice cream was melting in the depths of her mouth. Suddenly, a foreign tongue was caressing hers. The chocolate was now mixed with the taste of his already sweet mouth. Furious tongues caressing and tasting and licking and sucking.

Their noses bumped against each other. Her small nose was covered with whipped cream. She couldn't take it off, she didn't want to take it off. His nose caressed hers once again and he felt the smooth cream that now was smeared on his masculine nose.

His eyes opened at last, and he saw her eyes still closed. She seemed a goddess with all of her being coming together with his. Seeing the whipped cream, he reluctantly left the warmth of her mouth for just a moment. His tongue came in contact with her pert nose, a part of her face that nothing had to envy Cleopatra's perfect nose. She felt his tongue running its length until he arrived at its tip, where he kissed her.

Her eyes opened then, wanting to convey the emotions she was feeling thanks to the heat radiating from his body. She failed in doing it, because she knew that even after so much time together, having shared so many sad and happy moments, not even her eyes could express how much she loved him.

Through his mind crossed the same thought. He didn't know what had he done in all his life to get such a wonderful woman. A loving and faithful woman who made him speechless every time they were alone, lost in the intimacy of their coupling.

His mouth finally left her nose and he proceeded to kiss her lips again, this time with much more leisure, enjoying the sensation of her pouting and wet lips against his. Once again he abandoned them, leading his head to her throat. Noticing the irregular pulse, he began to stroke the snow-white skin with his tongue. Her head was trashing on the pillows, pleads escaping, begging him to give her more and more.

His hands, which had been resting on her hips, began their journey to her demanding breasts. Her hard nipples were asking for his attention. A kind of attention that he was willing to give.

He took one of the pebbles into his mouth, sucking it and provoking more groans from the woman beneath him. His other hand was greedily caressing her other breast, making her nipple to harden even more in his sweaty palm.

One of her hands settled on his nape, while the other was caressing his arm until it was on the hand that was stroking her breast. They entwined their fingers, while she was trying to get his body impossibly closer.

Her back arched and he felt her belly brushing against his well-formed abdomen, positioning him between her open legs. Her thighs, covered with perspiration, were rubbing his sides. Her calves decided to move to his backside, and continued their little tour, making him feel her feet on the insides of his legs.

Understanding that he was close to break, wordlessly claimed what he wanted. She took the pillows under her head and throw them across the room, making more space on the bed. Completely naked before him, she opened entirely to him.

In one delicate move, he was sheathed inside her velvety warmth. Trying to not look impatient, he began to thrust inside her in a murderously slow pace. The tension starting to build, her hands clutching his shoulders.

Their cadence becoming ferocious, their bodies colliding, the sounds of their lovemaking invading the candlelit room. Their tensions ebbing away.

The spasms around him were unbearable, and he let out a loud growl. Hiding his face on the crook of her neck, he didn't stop pumping, urging her to find her release.

Moving off of her killed him, but he reasoned that he didn't want to squeeze her. Pecking her lips, he pulled out of her and changed his position until he was on his side, never breaking completely away of her hot skin.

Hugging her tightly, feeling her breasts against his chest and her arms pulling him closer, he whispered.

"Sweet dreams, my Hermione"

Not knowing she was still awake, he heard her responding:

"'Night, Harry"

He kissed her forehead and tucked them with the cool sheets that had been discarded at the end of the bed.

_Author's note: I hope that this little fic calms your heat. It's bloody hot out there! _

_(added on June 19th: Thanks to an anonymous review who warned me about a mistake, I have changed the word 'transpiration' for 'perspiration'. I hadn't noticed it!)_


End file.
